Level
This page tells the HP , Exp. Per level and Exp. Per victory. Levels Every time you level up you get 20 more max HP (e.g. level 1 100 hp,level 2 120 hp). Every time you level up the Exp. to next level goes up by 25. Exp. Losing 1-5 Exp. Winning IF YOU: Beat 1 level below you:10-20 Exp. Beat 2 or more levels below you:0 Exp. Beat Same level:10-20 Exp. Beat 1 level above you:15-25 Exp. Beat 2 levels above you:20-30 Exp. Beat 3 levels above you:25-35 Exp. Beat 4 levels above you:30-40 Exp. Beat 5 levels above you:35-45 Exp. Beat 6 levels above you:40-50 Exp. Beat 7 levels above you:45-55 Exp. Beat 8 levels above you:50-60 Exp. Beat 9 levels above you:55-65 Exp. Beat 10 levels above you:60-70 Exp. Beat 11 levels above you:65-75 Exp. Beat 12 levels above you:70-80 Exp. Beat 13 levels above you:75-85 Exp. Beat 14 levels above you:80-90 Exp. Beat 15 levels above you:85-95 Exp. Beat 16 levels above you:90-100 Exp. Beat 17 levels above you:95-105 Exp. Beat 18 levels above you:100-110 Exp. Beat 19 levels above you:105-115 Exp. Beat 20 levels above you:110-120 Exp. Beat 21 levels above you:115-125 Exp. Beat 22 levels above you:120-130 Exp. Beat 23 levels above you:125-135 Exp. Beat 24 levels above you:130-140 Exp. Beat 25 levels above you:135-145 Exp. Beat 26 levels above you:140-150 Exp. Beat 27 levels above you:145-155 Exp. Beat 28 levels above you:150-160 Exp. Beat 29 levels above you:155-165 Exp. Beat 30 levels above you:160-170 Exp. Beat 31 levels above you:165-175 Exp. Beat 32 levels above you:170-180 Exp. Beat 33 levels above you:175-185 Exp. Beat 34 levels above you:180-190 Exp. Beat 35 levels above you:185-195 Exp. Beat 36 levels above you:190-200 Exp. Beat 37 levels above you:195-205 Exp. Beat 38 levels above you:200-210 Exp. Beat 39 levels above you:205-215 Exp. Beat 40 levels above you:210-220 Exp. Beat 41 levels above you:215-225 Exp. Beat 42 levels above you:220-230 Exp. Beat 43 levels above you:225-235 Exp. Beat 44 levels above you:230-240 Exp. Beat 45 levels above you:235-245 Exp. Beat 46 levels above you:240-250 Exp. Beat 47 levels above you:245-255 Exp. Beat 48 levels above you:250-260 Exp. Beat 49 levels above you:255-265 Exp. Beat 50 levels above you:260-270 Exp. Beat 51 levels above you:265-275 Exp. Beat 52 levels above you:270-280 Exp. Beat 53 levels above you:275-285 Exp. Beat 54 levels above you:280-290 Exp. Beat 55 levels above you:285-295 Exp. Beat 56 levels above you:290-300 Exp. Beat 57 levels above you:295-305 Exp. Beat 58 levels above you:300-310 Exp. Beat 59 levels above you:305-315 Exp. Beat 60 levels above you:310-320 Exp. Beat 61 levels above you:315-325 Exp. Beat 62 levels above you:320-330 Exp. Beat 63 levels above you:325-335 Exp. Beat 64 levels above you:330-340 Exp. Beat 65 levels above you:335-345 Exp. Beat 66 levels above you:340-350 Exp. Beat 67 levels above you:345-355 Exp. Beat 68 levels above you:350-360 Exp. Beat 69 levels above you:355-365 Exp. Beat 70 levels above you:360-370 Exp. Beat 71 levels above you:365-375 Exp. Beat 72 levels above you:370-380 Exp. Beat 73 levels above you:375-385 Exp. Beat 74 levels above you:380-390 Exp. Beat 75 levels above you:385-395 Exp. Beat 76 levels above you:390-400 Exp. Beat 77 levels above you:395-405 Exp. Beat 78 levels above you:400-410 Exp. Beat 79 levels above you:405-415 Exp. Beat 80 levels above you:410-420 Exp. Beat 81 levels above you:415-425 Exp. Beat 82 levels above you:420-430 Exp. Beat 83 levels above you:425-435 Exp. Beat 84 levels above you:430-440 Exp. Beat 85 levels above you:435-445 Exp. Beat 86 levels above you:440-450 Exp. Beat 87 levels above you:445-455 Exp. Beat 88 levels above you:450-460 Exp. Beat 89 levels above you:455-465 Exp. Beat 90 levels above you:460-470 Exp. Beat 91 levels above you:465-475 Exp. Beat 92 levels above you:470-480 Exp. Beat 93 levels above you:475-485 Exp. Beat 94 levels above you:480-490 Exp. Beat 95 levels above you:485-495 Exp. Beat 96 levels above you:490-500 Exp. Beat 97 levels above you:495-505 Exp. Beat 98 levels above you:500-510 Exp. Beat 99 levels above you:505-515 Exp. Overkill Less than 10 Overkill:0 Exp. 10-19 Overkill:5 Exp. 20-29 Overkill:10 Exp. 30-39 Overkill:15 Exp. 40-49 Overkill 20 Exp. Category:Slush Battle